


Have my head, you have my heart

by immcrtal



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: It’s taken them a while to come to this point, he doesn’t want to scare her away, or for things to go too quickly, he’s perfectly content in the dynamic they’re in currently.





	Have my head, you have my heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from BAYNK's What You Need

It’s a quiet night, the only sound he can hear is the sound of their footsteps, and the buzzing of street lamps.

After a while they end up in his backyard, near the infamous pool, subject of many of their encounters.

She leans forwards slowly, and suddenly he’s a 12 year old boy lost on how to be around girls.

It’s taken them a while to come to this point, he doesn’t want to scare her away, or for things to go too quickly, he’s perfectly content in the dynamic they’re in currently.

* * *

 

Soft glances towards each other during class, hands slowly brushing while walking in the crowded hallways of that hell school, laughing quietly while dipping their feet in the pool, her gentle touch on his cheek. _He’s at peace._

* * *

 

He thinks of all those moments as he stops her by ducking her lips, and burying his nose in her hijab.

She lets out small laugh, and it’s music to his ears. “ _My, my,_ the mighty Guzmán Nunier, former playboy avoiding kisses? What will the media say about that?”

He lifts his head up, and smiles. “Well I would tell the media to fuck off and leave me and my beloved alone!”

“Would you now? How sweet of you.” She replies as she leans in again.

And once again he stops her, by touching his forehead to hers.

“Nadia..We don’t have to go too fast, it’s fine.”

She breathes out, her breath fanning out against his chin, and neck. 

“I know, I know but I want to, maybe?” And he freezes at that.

Feeling him stiffen, probably, she quickly adds, “Except, if you don’t want to, then it’s perfectly fine Guzman, I understand-” She says as she tries to put some distance between them.

But he loops his arms around her waist and holds her still. “No, no it’s not that, I want to, I mean I’ve wanted to ever since we met sort of, but I like taking things slow with you, every moment feels like something special that seems to last an eternity, and I don’t want those to end, because we decide to go too quickly, I- does this make sense? I don’t know.” 

The frustration of not being able to properly tell her what he’s feeling, makes him move away from her.

As he tries to figure out his next words, he feels her come beside him, and lean her head against his shoulder.

“I understand. And to be honest I feel the same too, I like the moments we share, and maybe I wanted to kiss you because I felt as if I wasn’t giving you what your previous girlfriends might’ve given to you by the this stage of the relationship-“

He cuts her off. “I’ve never gotten to this stage of a relationship with anyone before, and trust me, you aren’t depriving me off anything, I love this- you don’t owe me anything because of past relationships or whatever, we can take our time, one day at a time.”

She smiles, “Oh how sweet you are. But can I still give you something that may or may not be related to kisses?”

He looks at her hesitantly but still nods. She then motions him to close his eyes and be quiet. And then suddenly he feels her hands at both sides of his face pulling him down towards her and for a moment he thinks she’s gonna kiss him, and _she does_ but to his forehead.

And honestly it’s the best thing he’s _ever_ felt. He’s never felt so safe in his whole life, no top notch expensive alarm system, or amount of locks or bodyguards could beat the safety he _felt_ by the touch of her lips to his forehead.

After what feels like an eternity he opens his eyes. His hands sliding up to the join the fingers resting on his cheeks.

As he looks at her, he thinks that _yes this is where he’s meant to be for the rest of his life, in the warmth of her hands, and her smile._


End file.
